


Der Schwarze Falke

by CyberneticNemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Victory of the Dark Lord
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Jahre nach dem Sieg des Dunklen Lords. Die Feierlichkeiten zum Jubiläum der Schlacht um Hogwarts rücken näher. Severus Snape, der Schulleiter, muss sich nicht nur um die Vorbereitungen des Festaktes kümmern, sondern auch um seine Tochter Violet, die ebenfalls die Schule besucht. Gleichzeitig sitzt Lord Voldemort nicht mehr so fest im Sattel wie einst. Eine Verschwörung zu seinem Sturz ist im Gange und die Frage wie Severus Snape darauf reagieren wird. (Quasi-Fortsetzung zu „Einsamkeit“, man muss den Vorgänger jedoch nicht zwingend gelesen haben.)
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

Violet Snape stand mit den anderen Erstklässlern vor dem großen Eichenportal der Großen Halle. Die Spannung brachte sie fast um. Gleich würden sie in die Halle gehen und ihren Häusern zugeteilt werden. Sicher, sie war die Tochter des Schulleiters und wusste schon so einiges über die Magie und natürlich über Hogwarts, aber jetzt wirklich hier zu stehen machte sie unfassbar nervös. All diese Leute, die zusehen würden, wenn sie den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte. Was wenn sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde? Alle in ihrer Familie waren in Slytherin gewesen. Wie würde das aussehen? Oder Hufflepuff? Jeder wusste, dass nach Hufflepuff nur Leute kamen, die nix drauf hatten. Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken!

Endlich öffneten sich die großen Türen und sie gingen in Zweierreihen zwischen den Haustischen entlang. Violet konnte hunderte Augen auf sich ruhen spüren. Sie merkte wie zittrig ihr Gang wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden. Sie war so mit ihrer aufsteigenden Panik beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie die anderen Schüler fasziniert an die Decke schauten. Sie kannte Hogwarts und die verzauberte Decke sah sie nicht zum ersten Mal. Trotzdem war sie so in sich gekehrt, dass das alles komplett an ihr vorbei ging.

_ Nur die Ruhe! Nur die Ruhe! _ , sagte Violet sich immer wieder. Alles würde gut werden. Hoffte sie zumindest. 

Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Wie die anderen Lehrer trug sie eine weite, schwarze Robe, darunter jedoch ein schönes, dunkelblaues Kleid. In ihrer Hand ruhte eine Pergamentrolle und neben ihr stand ein kleiner, dreibeiniger Stuhl auf dem ein zerlumpter Filzhut lag. Der Sprechende Hut von Hogwarts. Seit hunderten von Jahren teilte er die Schüler auf ihre Häuser auf. Ob er sich schon mal richtig geirrt hatte?

Im Zug hatte Violet immer wieder darüber nachgedacht was wäre, wenn der Hut sie falsch einteilte. Ihre Eltern meinten zwar ständig, dass es selbst dann nicht schlimm wäre, wenn sie nach Gryffindor käme, aber mal im ernst: Das wäre megapeinlich! Der Gipfel an Scham, sozusagen! Niemand wollte nach Gryffindor! Es war das Haus in dem die Feinde des Dunklen Lords gelandet waren. Das wäre wie ein Brandmahl und ihr Vater konnte ihr nicht erzählen, dass es ihm egal wäre! Natürlich wollten ihre Eltern sie nicht verunsichern, das tat Violet ja schon zur Genüge selbst.

„Ich grüße euch, Erstklässler.“, sagte die Frau und riss Violet völlig aus ihren Grübeleien. „Ich werde euch aufrufen und anschließend setzt ihr euch auf den Stuhl und empfangt den sprechenden Hut, der euch auf eure Häuser einteilt. Es gibt Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Alles im übrigen altgediente Häuser und jedes hat seine Geschichte, seine Helden und seine eigenen Vorteile.“

Sie rief die Schüler alphabetisch auf. Violet wusste, dass sie fast am Ende käme. Das machte es nicht besser. Am Liebsten hätte sie es gleich hinter sich gehabt. Sie war sich sicher, dann würde sie weniger leiden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde sie schließlich aufgerufen.

„Snape, Violett“

Beim klang des Namens ging ein großes, aufgeregtes Getuschel an den Tischen los. Sie wusste, dass ihr Name sofort mit dem Schulleiter in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Sie sah mit ihren langen, schwarzen Haaren und den markanten Gesichtszügen ihrem Vater ohnehin recht ähnlich. Ob das etwas Gutes war oder nicht konnte Violett jedoch nicht sagen.

Nervös und völlig neben sich stieg sie auf den Stuhl. Ihr Herz raste und sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an als der Hut ihr über die Ohren ins Gesicht rutschte.

„ _Ah_ “, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die definitiv nicht ihre eigene war. „ _Das ist interessant. Du bist wissbegierig und schlau, aber auch mutig und treu. Das wird eine schwierige Wahl. Es steckt so viel gegensätzliches in deinem Köpfchen. Sicher wärst du für jedes der vier Häuser eine große Bereicherung._ “

Die Stimme schwieg. Einen langen Moment passierte gar nichts. Violet saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte furchtsam in die Reihen der Schüler. Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

„RAVENCLAW!“, rief der Hut schließlich. 

„Puh!“, machte Violet. Kein Slytherin, aber Gott sei dank auch kein Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff! Sie stieg erleichtert vom Stuhl, nahm den Hut ab und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Dort wurde sie mit großem Applaus empfangen. Sie setzte sich und sah über die Schulter nervös zum Lehrertisch. Sie konnte sehen wie ihr Vater ihr gewitzt zuzwinkerte. Zugegeben, Violet fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. 

Nachdem die letzten Schüler ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden räumte die Frau den Stuhl samt Hut in eine Ecke hinter den Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben ihren Vater. Dieser erhob sich und sofort kehrte in der Halle Ruhe ein.

„Ich heiße euch alle zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts willkommen. Wie einige von euch bereits wissen erwartet uns dieses Jahr eine enorme Festivität. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts ist nun bereits über zehn Jahre her und das Ministerium sowie der Dunkle Lord wollen diesen Anlass feiern. Ich brauche hoffentlich niemanden daran zu erinnern, dass diese Feierlichkeiten enorm wichtig sind und dass ich erwarte, dass sich alle Schüler entsprechend benehmen werden. Zumal der Dunkle Lord persönlich daran teilnehmen wird. Ich erwarte also, dass sich Hogwarts von seiner besten Seite zeigt!“ 

Absolute Stille breitete sich aus. Einigen Gesichtern nach zu urteilen war die Aussicht darauf, dass der Dunkle Lord hier erscheinen würde, alles andere als beruhigend. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Angst erfasste die Halle. Keiner von ihnen war alt genug, um die Schlacht von Hogwarts miterlebt zu haben. Aber sie alle kannten die Geschichten: Wie der der Dunkle Lord all seine Feinde, allen voran den Auserwählten, Harry Potter, hinweg gefegt hatte und wer das Gemetzel überlebte wurde noch an Ort und Stelle hingerichtet oder nach Askaban gebracht. Zuhause sprachen sie nie darüber. Ihr Vater wechselte dann immer das Thema und ihre Mutter tat so als ob sie Violets Frage nicht gehört hätte. Sie wusste dennoch, dass ihre Eltern damals dabei waren, auch wenn sie das Thema immer ausschwiegen

Severus Snape, der Schulleiter, setzte sich und das Festmahl begann. Zum Glück, denn das üppige Essen auf dem Tisch vertrieb Violets Gedanken und machte aus ihr eine glückliche Elfjährige. Für den Moment zumindest.


	2. Ein schlechter Start

Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Direktorenbüro. Sein schulterlanges, rabenschwarzes Haar wurde mittlerweile von einigen, grauen Strähnen durchbrochen. Er war gealtert, doch er trug dieses Alter mit Würde. An seiner Hand trug er einen goldenen Ring, der allen zeigte, dass er verheiratet war. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte sich sein Leben in einer Weise verändert wie es nicht für möglich hielt. Er hatte sich entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten verliebt und ein Kind gezeugt. Trotz das zunächst alles schief ging, was schief gehen konnte. Harry Potter starb in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Ebenso sein Patensohn Draco. Dumbledores Plan Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen schlug fehl. Bis heute wusste Severus nicht, was schief gelaufen war in jener Nacht vor über zehn Jahren. Er war noch immer die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords und bis auf seine Frau wusste niemand, welche Rolle er bei alldem wirklich gespielt hatte. Seine Tochter Violett war ein wissbegieriges Mädchen und löcherte ihn mit Fragen, doch er entschied, dass es besser sei wenn sie nichts von alldem wusste. Sie sollte davon unbehelligt aufwachsen, auch wenn Severus spürte, dass sie sich Gedanken machte in ihrem elfjährigen Kopf. Sie war für ihr Alter ziemlich gescheit. Das der Hut sie in Ravenclaw eingeordnet hatte schien ihm daher nur konsequent und logisch.

Severus rieb sich die Augen. Es war schon spät, aber nach dem üppigen Essen der Eröffnungsfeier konnte er immer so schlecht schlafen. Also saß er in seinem Büro bei einem Glas Whiskey und einer Zigarette und schlug sich die Nacht um die Ohren. Dieses Jahr würde garantiert das Anstrengendste seit langem werden. Schließlich musste er nicht nur den üblichen Schulbetrieb managen, sondern auch alle Vorbereitungen für die Jubiläumsfeiern treffen. Eine Anordnung direkt vom Dunklen Lord. Er wollte Stärke demonstrieren und eine Show abziehen. Die Arbeit hatten natürlich wieder andere.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!“, rief Severus. 

Eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie hatte ihr langes, braunes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid. Ihre schwarze Lehrerrobe hatte sie jedoch abgelegt. Ihr Name war Amelia Cordworth. Sie war die Professorin für Zauberkunde, die Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw und nebenbei noch seine Stellvertreterin. Severus hatte sie gewählt, denn von allen Lehrern, die er über die Jahre eingestellt hatte, war sie die Vertrauenswürdigste. Trotz, dass sie gerade so die Dreißig überschritten hatte waren ihre Fertigkeiten enorm. Severus war allerdings kaum älter als er in Hogwarts Lehrer wurde, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Amelia?“, fragte er. 

„Sie sind nicht der Einzige, dem das Essen den Schlaf verwehrt.“, sagte Amelia und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Hmm.“, machte Severus. 

„Ihre Tochter, Violet, sie scheint mir ganz nach Ihnen zu kommen.“

„Seien Sie sich da mal nicht zu sicher.“, antwortete Severus mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Sie ist ein echter Wirbelwind. Da können Sie sich auf was gefasst machen.“

Amelia lachte leise.

„Von wem sie das wohl hat?“

„Behandeln Sie sie einfach völlig normal. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie bevorzugt wird. Es soll nicht der Eindruck entstehen die Tochter des Schulleiters sei besser gestellt. Das ist sie nämlich nicht. Sagen Sie das auch ruhig den anderen.“, entgegnete Severus ihr. 

„Oh, ich hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, Severus.“, sagte Amelia verblüfft. 

„Ich sage es nur vorsichtshalber.“, antwortete Severus. „Die Leute werden zwangsläufig etwas von ihr erwarten, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Ich möchte, dass meine Tochter hier so normal wie möglich behandelt wird.“ 

„Sie ist die Tochter des Schwarzen Falken. Da wird sie wohl nicht um ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten drumherum kommen.“, sagte Amelia. 

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Amelia wusste genau, dass er seinen Spitznamen nicht leiden konnte. Einen Namen, den er sich wohl irgendwie mit den Jahren verdient hatte, weil es hieß er würde wie ein Falke auf seine Gegner herabstürzen und sie niederringen. Er hielt diesen Vergleich immer für ziemlich witzlos.

„Ihr Kampfname ist wohlverdient.“, erwiderte Amelia auf seine missmutige Mime. 

„Warum müssen es immer Tiernamen sein?“, fragte Severus.

„Nicht jeder von uns bekommt einen Beinamen, der seine Feinde zum erzittern bringt.“, sagte Amelia. 

„Nicht, dass ich so was nötig hätte.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Es ist eine große Ehre.“, erwiderte Amelia. 

„Mhpf.“, machte Severus.

„Ich sehe schon, Sie haben heute keine Laune für meine Sticheleien.“, sagte Amelia lächelnd. 

„Ich habe nie Laune dafür!“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich weiß nicht warum wir dieses Gespräch immer wieder führen?“

„Weil Sie drollig aussehen, wenn Sie sich ärgern, Severus.“, sagte Amelia. 

„Tz.“, machte Severus. „Irgendwann fällt mir etwas ein, dass Sie genau so ärgert.“ 

„Auf diesen Tag warte ich schon seit zehn Jahren.“, erwiderte Amelia. 

Severus trank seinen Whiskey. Die Gespräche mit Amelia endeten immer in Spitzfindigkeiten. Sie kannten sich jedoch lange genug, um es sich nicht gegenseitig übel zu nehmen.

\---------------------------------------

Die erste Woche in Hogwarts fühlte sich für Violet wie ein Spießrutenlauf an. Immer wenn sie in der ersten Stunde eines Faches die Namen der Schüler durchgingen und ihr Name fiel brach lautes Gemurmel aus und sie konnte sehen wie sich manche auf den Fluren nach ihr umdrehten und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten. Sie fand das unglaublich nervtötend. Allerdings hatte niemand den Mumm an sie heran zu treten und sie auf ihren Nachnamen anzusprechen. Alles Feiglinge, fand sie. Hätten sie wenigstens den Mund aufgemacht, dann hätte sie schon was Ordentliches entgegnet, aber dieses ständige Getuschel raubte ihr noch ihren letzten Nerv.

Im Unterricht saß sie neben einem Jungen namens Colin Perkins. Er war klein, spindeldürr und hatte braunes, stoppeliges Haar. Sie wechselten nur wenig Worte, weil er sich offensichtlich vor ihr fürchtete. Allerdings nicht genug, um nicht von ihr abzuschreiben, wenn er nicht im Unterricht mitkam.

An den Nachmittagen im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum erging es Violet jedoch kaum besser. Immer wenn sie sich irgendwo dazu setzte brachen sofort alle Gespräche ab und sie wurde aus den Augenwinkeln angeschaut als würde sie gleich jemanden fressen. Violet musste zugeben, dass sie das schon irgendwie traf. Nach außen versuchte sie ihre Verunsicherung nicht zu zeigen. Meist vergrub sie sich in irgendein Buch und tat so als ob die anderen nicht da wären. Ihre Hausaufgaben machte sie auch meistens allein.

Lange ging das allerdings nicht gut. In einer Stunde Offensiver Magie sollten sie sich zu Paaren zusammenfinden und weil ihre Klasse aus irgendeinem Grund eine ungerade Schüleranzahl hatte blieb am Ende immer Violet übrig, die dann widerwillig vom Lehrer einer Gruppe zugeordnet wurde. Heute wurde sie zu einem Slytherin namens Jerek Cransper und einem Hufflepuffmädchen namens Holly Mandis gestellt. Sie sollten sich gegenseitig mit Funken besprühen, doch die beiden ignorierten Violet und ließen sie nicht an der Übung teilhaben. Schließlich platzte ihr der Kragen.

„Was ist euer verdammtes Problem!?“, rief Violet außer sich. Jerek und Holly blickten sie an als hätten sie gerade erst bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt da war. „Bin ich nicht gut genug für euch, oder was?“ 

Im ganzen Klassenraum verstummte es plötzlich selbst. Selbst ihr Lehrer, Professor Bannon, ein stämmiger Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, blickte sie nun an.

„Ja was?“, rief Violet als ihr keiner von beiden antwortete. „Ich weiß schon, ich bin die gruselige Tochter vom Direktor, aber ihr könntet wenigstens so tun als würde ich zur Klasse gehören!“ 

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Professor Bannon nun. Er hatte eine tiefe, donnernde Stimme, die ihr eigentlich Furcht hätte einflößen sollen, doch Violet war so zornig, dass für andere Gefühle gerade kein Platz war. Also blubberte alles aus ihr heraus als ob jemand einen Stöpsel gezogen hätte. 

„Fein, ignoriert mich! Ist ja nicht so als ob ich hier auch was lernen müsste! Und hört auf hinter meinem Rücken zu tuscheln! Sagt es mir ins Gesicht oder ihr könnt mich mal kennen lernen! Aaargh!“ 

Violet schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Unterricht. Sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht mal bemerkte wie Professor Bannon sie aufforderte stehen zu bleiben. Stattdessen stürmte sie durch den Flur, die Treppen hinunter und raus auf das Gelände. Hinter einem Baum blieb sie schließlich stehen und setzte sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was eigentlich geschehen war und dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen. Violet verschränkte die Arme auf den Knien und legte weinend ihren Kopf darauf.

Es war alles so ungerecht! Sie hatte sich wie jedes Kind auf Hogwarts gefreut, doch aktuell wäre sie lieber zu Fuß nach Hause gelaufen wegen all dieser Idioten, die ihr hier das Leben zur Hölle machten. Sicher hätte sie zu ihrem Vater gehen können, doch das hätte vermutlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, also saß sie hier weinte. Violet wusste nicht wie lange genau, doch irgendwann hörte sie unweit von sich Stimmen.

„Geh du zu ihr!“

„Nein, mach du es!“

„Ich will es aber nicht machen!“

„Mach es, verdammt!“ 

Violet wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah einige Schüler aus ihrer Klasse. Unter anderem Colin und Jerek. Schließlich ließ sich Colin breitschlagen und ging nervös zu ihr.

„Ähm, alles okay?“, fragte er. 

„Seh ich etwa so aus?“, sagte Violet zerknietscht. 

Colin schwieg und sah zu den anderen. Er fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Ähm, Violet ...“, sagte Colin und hockte sich neben sie. „... die anderen haben es nicht so gemeint.“

„Wenn sie es nicht so meinen, dann sollen sie auch nicht so tun!“, entgegnete Violet ärgerlich. 

„Es ist nur, na ja, wegen dem, was man über deinen Vater sagt.“

„Und was sagt man über ihn?“, fragte Violet und sah Colin mit geröteten und trotzdem wütenden Augen an. 

„Na, er ist ja jetzt nicht irgendwer, oder?“, sagte Colin unsicher. 

„Habt ihr Angst, dass ich euch verpetze? Mann, seit ihr blöd!“, antwortete Violet. 

Die anderen Schüler nährten sich vorsichtig. Es war klar, dass sie Colin vor geschickt hatten, um zu sehen, was passierte. Offenbar waren einige von ihnen der Meinung sie könnten jetzt zu ihr gehen, da sie Colin weder verflucht noch gefressen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte das Mädchen namens Holly nun. „Bitte sag es nicht deinem ...“

„Argh!“, entfuhr es Violet und sie war sofort auf den Beinen. „Ihr seid so bescheuert, echt!“

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stürmte in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm davon. Violet grollte hinter einem Buch versteckt den Nachmittag über im Gemeinschaftsraum vor sich hin. Dennoch sah sie, dass die anderen sie einmal mehr beäugten. Und als reiche das nicht kam irgendwann Professor Cordworth herein.

„Violet, komm bitte mal mit.“, sagte sie. 

Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihrer Hauslehrerin zu folgen. Sie brachte Violet zum Büro ihres Vaters, blieb jedoch vor der Tür stehen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater davon erfahren hatte. Musste er ja nach ihrem Auftritt heute im Unterricht. Also trat sie ein.

Ihr Vater stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Als er sie bemerkte wandte er sich ihr mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zu.

„Also, was war das heute in Professor Bannons Unterricht?“, fragte er sanft. 

Violet verschränkte die Arme und sah bewusst auf den Boden.

„Das ist ein Haufen Bekloppter!“, entfuhr es ihr. 

Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu.

„Was war los?“, fragte er. 

„Seit ich hier bin werde ich behandelt wie … als sei ich ein Monster oder so ...“ Violet merkte wie sehr es sie schmerzte und dass sie kurz davor war wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Allerdings wollte sie nicht weinen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Also unterdrückte sie es. Ihr Vater jedoch musste das Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen haben. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm wie es nur ein Vater tun konnte. Violet drehte sich weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie bedauerte. 

„Wie lange geht das schon?“, fragte ihr Vater sie. 

Violet zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zwei Wochen vielleicht.“

„Und du bist nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, es mir zu sagen?“, fragte er. 

„Was hätte das gebracht?“, fragte Violet und rieb sich die Augen. „Es macht doch alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn du dich einmischt. Dann denken alle ich hätte sie verpfiffen!“

„Werden sie nicht.“, sagte ihr Vater und hockte sich neben sie. „Und jetzt komm her!“

Er drückte sie sanft an seine Brust und streichelte sie über den Kopf. Mit einem Mal konnte Violet die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr Vater sprach ihr beruhigend zu und setzte sie auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Sie drückte sich an seine Brust und ließ sich von seiner elterlichen Wärme trösten. Violet liebte ihren Vater und im Augenblick war sie froh mit ihm hier zu sitzen und die ganzen anderen Idioten vergessen zu können. 


	3. Konfliktlösung

Am nächsten Morgen bemerkte Violet, dass ihre Mitschüler sich irgendwie anders ihr gegenüber verhielten. Weit weniger distanziert oder schlicht gemein. Sie wurde immer noch beäugt von manchen, doch ihr gestriger Ausbruch schien zumindest bei einigen bewirkt zu haben, dass sie darüber nachdachten wie idiotisch sie sich ihr gegenüber benahmen.

Im Zaubertrankunterricht arbeitete Violet mit Colin, der ihr gegenüber irgendwie entkrampfter wirkte. Professor Tane, ein älterer Herr mit einer Halbmondbrille und einem braunen Cordjackett, hatte ihnen einen einfachen Schlaftrank als Aufgabe gestellt. Violet gab zu, dass es ihr leicht fiel, während alle um sie herum sich mit den Rezepturen abmühten. Das hatte man davon, wenn man einen Meister der Zaubertränke als Vater hatte. Außerdem maßte sie sich an das Rezept etwas abzuwandeln.

„Aber auf dem Rezept steht das ganz anders!“, sagte Colin, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. 

„Ja, diese Methode ist aufwendiger. Wenn man die Käfer leicht drückt kann man ihr Sekret direkt verwenden und muss sie nicht erst auseinander schneiden. Außerdem überlebt so der Käfer.“, erwiderte Violet. 

Sie nahm einen der braunen Käfter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, drückte ihn leicht zusammen und er stieß ein stinkendes Sekret aus seinem Hintern aus, dass Violet in den Trank tropfen ließ.

„Wir kriegen nur Ärger, wenn du das machst wie du willst!“, sagte Colin leise mit Blick auf Professor Tane, der gerade durch die Reihen ging. 

„Vertrau mir einfach!“, entgegnete Violet. „Oder noch besser, hilf mir, dann geht es schneller.“

Colin gefiel es sichtlich nicht und trotzdem half er ihr dabei die Käfer auszuquetschen. Schon bald nahm der Trank die vorgeschriebene, hellgrüne Farbe an.

„Was haben wir denn hier?“, fragte Professor Tane tattrig hinter ihnen. „Oh, phantastisch, nur ...“ Er warf einen Blick auf die noch lebenden Käfer in der Schüssel vor ihnen. „Hmm, meine Liebe, Anweisungen eines Rezeptes sollte man schon akribisch befolgen.“

Professor Tane begutachtete ihren Trank näher und rührte mit dem Löffel noch einmal darin herum.

„Wie haben Sie es gemacht?“, fragte er schließlich. 

„Ich habe die Käfer ausgedrückt. Damit bekommt man mehr Sekret heraus als wenn man sie zerschneidet.“, antwortete Violet. 

„Ich kann mir schon denken, wer Ihnen diesen Trick gezeigt hat, aber in Zukunft wäre es mir trotzdem lieber, wenn Sie sich an das Rezept halten.“, erklärte Professor Tane. 

„Ja, Sir.“, erwiderte Violet etwas enttäuscht. 

„Trotzdem, gut gemacht.“, fügte Professor Tane noch hinzu und ging dann weiter. 

Colin schien die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten zu haben. Erst jetzt atmete er geräuschvoll aus. Offenbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie von ihrem Lehrer eine ordentliche Standpauke bekamen, weil Violet sich über die Anweisungen hinweg gesetzt hatte.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde ging sie mit Colin im Schlepptau in den Verwandlungsunterricht. Den hatten sie bei einer Hexe namens Helga O'Neill. Sie war eine untersetzte Frau mit kurzen, roten Haaren, die jedoch vor allem durch ihre kumpelhafte Art auffiel. Außerdem war sie die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Während der Stunde sollten sie die Stecknadeln vor sich in Streichhölzer verwandeln. Violet fiel es deutlich schwerer als Zaubertränke. Sie versuchte die ganze Stunde über ihre Stecknadeln zu verwandeln, doch es passierte nichts. Colin, neben ihr, ging es allerdings auch nicht viel besser.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie eine Freistunde und Violet dachte es sei eine Gute Idee es noch einmal mit dem Anschluss zu versuchen, wo die Atmosphäre ihr gegenüber heute doch wesentlich sachlicher schien. Im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum setzte sie sich zu der Gruppe Erstklässler vor dem Kamin. Sie waren nicht besonders viele. Ihr Vater hatte einmal erzählt, dass deutlich weniger als die Hälfte auf die drei übrigen Häuser verteilt wurden und der Großteil nach Slytherin ging. So verlangte es wohl irgendeine Regelung des Ministeriums. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Ravenclaw – oder Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor – zu kommen lag also bei deutlich unter zehn Prozent. Trotzdem waren sie vier Jungen und drei Mädchen, während es nur zwei Gryffindors und drei Hufflepuffs in der Klasse gab. Violet hatte schon einmal versucht die genaue Einteilung anhand ihrer Klassenkameraden auszurechnen, aber irgendwie machte es für sie keinen rechten Sinn. Vielleicht rechnete der Sprechende Hut auch einfach nicht prozentual, sondern ging nach seinem Gefühl. Wer wusste schon wie so ein Hut tickte?

Violet wurde jäh aus ihrem komplizierten Gedankengang gerissen als sie angesprochen wurde.

„Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt. 

Ein großer Junge mit blonden Locken sprach mit ihr. Er hieß … verdammt, sie hatte seinen Namen vergessen … Finch? Finn? Finck?

„Ich sagte, ich habe heute gesehen, was du in Zaubertränke abgezogen hast.“, sagte der Junge und es klang nicht besonders nett. 

„Ähm ...“, machte Violett. 

„Ach lass Sie doch, Fennigan!“, sagte Colin. 

„Ja, du profitierst auch mächtig davon neben ihr zu sitzen!“, entgegnete Fennigan. „Ich wette jeden anderen hätte Tane es nicht durchgehen lassen sich nicht ans Rezept zu halten! Der Alte ist doch pingelig wie sonstwas!“ 

„Willst du mir etwa jetzt die Schuld geben?“, fragte Violet. 

„Ich denke schon. Kann ja nicht jeder 'nen Zaubertrankmeister als Daddy haben.“, sagte Fennigan. 

„Du bist ein Blödmann!“, erwiderte Violet und spürte einmal mehr wie sie wütend wurde.

„Ach ja?“, sagte Fennigan drohend.

„Jetzt hör auf, Marc!“, sagte ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar, dass deutlich genervt wirkte. 

„Warum? Hast du Angst sie rennt los und heult?“

Das war zu viel. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzte Violet sich auf Marc Fennigan und haute ihm eine rein. Sie wälzten sich über den Boden und schnell bildete sich eine Traube Schüler um sie, die das Spektakel anfeuerte.

„Was ist hier los?“, rief ein älterer Schüler mit einem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. „Los, auseinander! Keine Prügeleien im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich meine es ernst!“

Der Vertrauensschüler ging dazwischen, packte Violet und Fennigan. Der Blödmann hatte eine tiefe Kratzspur ihrer Fingernägel im Gesicht. Sie hingegen blutete an der Lippe.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden!“, donnerte der Vertrauensschüler. „So ein Kindergarten! Jetzt geht!“ 

Violet nahm ihm beim Wort, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stampfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

\--------------------------------------

Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las einen Brief von Amelia, der gerade herein geflattert kam. Offenbar hatte sich Violet ordentlich mit einem Klassenkameraden geprügelt. Normalerweise hätte man den Täter vor den Direktor gezerrt, aber was tat man, wenn der Direktor ihr Vater war?

Er hatte sich während seiner Schulzeit auch viel geprügelt, allerdings meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts vergleichsweise ruhig waren. Violet war ein gutes Mädchen, doch ihr Temperament neigte zur Hitzigkeit. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als Amelia zurück zu schreiben sie solle seine Tochter zu ihm schicken. Anschließend gab er den Brief dem großen Uhu, der auf seinem Tisch saß und wartete. Der Vogel flog durch das Fenster davon.

Severus stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Irgendwie musste er versuchen die Gemüter zu beruhigen und vor allem die Gerüchteküche beenden, die seiner Tochter das Leben schwer machte. Als sie gestern bei ihm saß und weinte machte ihn das zutiefst traurig. Insbesondere da sie nicht zu ihm gekommen war, weil sie glaubte wenn er sich einmischte würde es ihr nur schlechter ergehen. Severus wusste wie gemein Kinder untereinander sein konnten. Seine eigene Schulzeit war, nett formuliert, ein Alptraum. Das wollte er seiner Tochter unter allen Umständen ersparen.

Severus sah aus dem Fenster und ließ den Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Aus dem Turm des Direktors sahen die Schüler auf den Ländereien winzig aus. Sie bewegten sich wie kleine, schwarze Punkte über das noch grüne Land. Einige einzeln, andere in Gruppen. Es war immer das Selbe.

Ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Tür riss Severus aus dem Gedanken.

„Herein!“, sagte er und Violet steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Sie sah furchtbar aus mit ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe und dem Veilchen unter dem Auge. 

„Professor.“, sagte sie angestrengt als sie eintrat. Er konnte ihr ansehen wie ungern sie hier war. 

Severus trat auf sie zu und nahm ihr kleines Gesicht in seine Hände, um sich ihre Blessuren genauer anzusehen.

„Wer war das?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Marc Fennigan.“, sagte Violet. „Ich hab mich im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihm geprügelt.“

„Darf ich fragen warum?“, fragte Severus. 

Violet wand sich aus seinen Händen.

„Er hat mich provoziert.“, sagte sie. 

„Wie?“, fragte Severus. „Ich kenne mein Mädchen. Du prügelst dich nicht einfach so.“

„Ich habe in Zaubertränke eine Aufgabe etwas anders gelöst als vorgeschrieben war. Fennigan meinte später ich könne mir das nur erlauben, weil ich ja die Tochter des Direktors wäre. Na ja, ich war so wütend.“

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du darfst dich von diesen Idioten nicht so provozieren lassen.“, sagte Severus. 

„Soll ich denn einfach alles schlucken?“, fragte Violet. 

„Nein, aber du machst dich angreifbar, wenn du so emotional reagierst. Genau das wollen Leute wie Fennigan und beim nächsten Mal wird es noch schlimmer, weil sie dich dann mit deiner letzten Reaktion aufziehen.“, antwortete Severus. 

Violet sagte nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah an ihm vorbei.

„Ich bin ein grässlicher Ratgeber.“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Deine Mutter hätte bestimmt die passenderen Worte parat.“

Violet zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinüber zum Kamin, wo sie sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Sei einfach du selbst.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Dann bin ich aber wieder emotional.“, gab seine Tochter an ihn zurück. 

„Du sollst dich ja nicht verstellen. Zeig Fennigan das nächste Mal die kalte Schulter.“, sagte Severus. 

„Wenn das so einfach wäre!“, entgegnete Violet und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand auf und sah in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. 

Severus erhob sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er nahm ein Blatt Pergament und setzte einen Brief an seine Frau an.

_Liebste Narzissa,_

_Violet hatte hier keinen guten Start und ich fürchte es liegt auch an mir. Ihr geht es gerade nicht besonders gut, weil ihre Mitschüler sie sehr gemein behandeln. Besuche uns doch in den Herbstferien. Vielleicht kannst du unsere Tochter auf andere Gedanken bringen. Du weißt, ich bin kein besonders guter Problemlöser, was das betrifft._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Severus_

Er steckte das Stück Pergament in einen Umschlag und gab ihn seiner Eule; einem großen, schwarzen Tier, dessen Augen in dem dunklen Gefieder bedrohlich leuchteten. Severus nannte sie Rubeus, nach einem alten Freund, der in der Schlacht um Hogwarts sein Leben gelassen hatte. Die Eule nahm seinen Brief in den Schnabel und flog durch das offene Fenster davon. Violet hatte von alldem nichts mitgekriegt. Sie saß noch immer vor dem Kamin und sah betrübt in die Flammen.

Severus ging wieder zu seiner Tochter hinüber. Er beschloss das Thema auf etwas zu anderes zu lenken.

„Was war das, was du in Zaubertränke anders gemacht hast?“, fragte er sie. 

„Professor Tane hat uns einen Schlaftrank aufgegeben. Ich habe die Käfer ausgedrückt statt sie aufzuschneiden. Vielleicht hätte ich alles nach Rezept machen sollen, dann hätte Fennigan keinen Grund gehabt mir das übel zu nehmen.“

„Was ist das für ein Idiot, dass er dir so was übel nimmt?“, fragte Severus. 

„Er war der Ansicht, dass Professor Tane jeden anderen rund gemacht hätte, wenn er vom Rezept abweicht. Nur ich sei ja die Tochter des Schulleiters und deshalb was besseres.“

„Trottel!“, sagte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nichts Besseres nur weil du meine Tochter bist, aber vielleicht bist du etwas Besseres, weil du die Tochter eines anerkannten Fachexperten bist. Im ernst, diese Schulbuch-Rezepte konnte ich nie leiden. Zugegeben, es könnte sein, dass ich sie hin und wieder missachtet habe.“

Das zumindest brachte ein Lächeln in Violets Gesicht.

„Ich wette, Professor Tane sähe das anders.“, erwiderte sie. 

„Professor Tane lehrt auch aus Schulbüchern mit dem Stand von vor fünfzig Jahren.“, antwortete Severus. „Oh, sag ihm das bloß nicht!“

„Ich weiß, du versuchst mich aufzumuntern, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich wieder gehe.“, sagte Violet und erhob sich. „Trotzdem danke, Dad!“

Sie umarmte ihn und ging aus dem Büro.

\----------------------------

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Fennigan blieb es erstaunlich ruhig. Violet hatte sogar das Gefühl , dass einige ihrer Klassenkameraden sie am Liebsten beglückwünscht hätten, weil sie ihn verprügelt hatte, sich aber nicht trauten ihr das auch offen zu sagen. Fennigan hingegen saß im Unterricht missmutig auf seinem Platz. Er blickte wütend zu ihr hinüber, aber mehr passierte nicht. Noch nicht einmal böse Bemerkungen ließ er fallen.

An einem Vormittag, während Zauberkunst, klopfte es an der Tür und ihr Vater trat ein.

„Kann ich mir mal Mister Fennigan für ein paar Minuten ausleihen, Amelia?“, fragte Severus. 

„Oh, natürlich.“, sagte Professor Cordworth. 

Fennigan hingegen wurde ganz blass und als er wieder zurück kam war er kreidebleich und redete kein Wort mit niemanden. Violet ahnte, dass ihr Vater ihn sich wohl zur Brust genommen hatte. Sie wünschte sich er hätte das gelassen. Wer wusste, was die anderen jetzt erst denken würden?

Am Nachmittag ging es nach draußen. Besenflugunterricht. Zuhause hatte Violet keinen Besen. Ihre Eltern waren der Meinung es gäbe noch genug Gelegenheiten sich den Hals zu brechen und das man das ja nicht noch provozieren müsse indem man auf einem Besen wild herumflog. Violet hatte also keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete.

Den Unterricht machte ein Mann aus dem Ministerium. Er war groß und schlaksig und trug eine schwarze Robe über einer Art Schutzkleidung mit Knieschützern, Stiefeln und Handschuhen.

„Ich bin Mister Hodges. Leiter des Kurses für Besenverkehrserziehung, Abteilung Sport- und Unterhaltungswesen des Ministeriums.“, stellte sich der Mann vor. „Wer von euch ist schon mal mit einem Besen geflogen?“

Einige Hände gingen hoch.

„Gut, bildet zwei Gruppen. Eine ohne Erfahrung und die mit und nicht schummeln, ich werde es merken, wenn ihr die Gruppe wechselt!“, sagte Mister Hodges. 

Violet ordnete sich bei den Unerfahrenen ein. Neben ihr waren das die zwei Jungs aus Hufflepuff, ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor und fünf Slytherins. Nachdem Mister Hodges Anweisungen an die Erfahreneren verteilt hatte kam er zu ihnen.

„Bevor ihr einen Besen besteigt müsst ihr wissen, dass ein Besen nicht einfach nur ein Stück Holz ist. Er besitzt ähnlich wie euer Zauberstab einen eigenen Willen und ein eigenes Wesen. Ihr müsst ihn also gut behandeln damit er euch gut behandelt. Zunächst einmal zur Grundhaltung: Nehmt den Besen zwischen eure Beine, die Knie ein wenig gebeugt und ein fester Griff am Stiel. Stoßt euch ganz leicht vom Boden ab. Zieht den Besen an euch um in die Luft zu steigen und lehnt euch nach vorn um wieder herunter zu steigen. Je nachdem wie ihr das Gewicht verlagert fliegt euer Besen in die entsprechende Richtung. Probiert es, aber steigt nicht zu hoch. Bleibt knapp über dem Boden, dann passiert euch nichts.“ 

Violet stand da, in der von Hodges gezeigten Grundstellung, und stieß sich sachte vom Boden ab. Sie stieg vielleicht einen halben Meter in die Luft. Nervös umklammerte sie den Stiel. Das fühlte sich wirklich seltsam an. Sie verlagerte das Gewicht. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Violet merkte wie sie nach hinten rutschte. Sie klammerte sich an den Stiel, doch schließlich rutschte sie mit dem Hintern über die Reisigzweige und fiel dumpf auf ihren Hintern. Zum Glück war sie nicht die einzige, die sich so anstellte. Violet griff nach dem in der Luft schwebenden Besen und versuchte es nochmal. Sie stieg erneut in die Luft und versuchte sich auf ihren Besen zu halten. Warum musste das auch so unbequem sein? Hätten sie keinen Sitz darauf montieren können damit man nicht herunter rutschte?

Dieses Mal rutschte sie zur Seite weg. Violet umklammerte mit den Armen und Beinen den Stil und fühlte sich dabei ziemlich albern. Sie ließ langsam los und versuchte es noch einmal. Beim dritten Mal klemmte Violet den Besenstiel so hart zwischen ihre Beine, dass es ihr schon weh tat. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn nach vorn und der Besen begann zu beschleunigen. Für ihren Geschmack etwas zu schnell. Dennoch schaffte sie es sich zu halten und flog eine torkelige Runde. Der Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht und wehre ihre Haare nach hinten. Als sie wieder landete fror sie und ihr Hintern fühlte sich völlig zermatscht an.

Alles in allem war Violet froh als die Besenflugstunde vorbei war und die Aussicht darauf, dass es keine weitere geben würde machte sie nicht gerade unglücklich. Mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden fühlte sie sich deutlich wohler. Daher nervte es sie auch, dass Colin unbedingt darüber sprechen wollte wie toll Besen waren. Klar, er war auch in der Erfahrungs-Gruppe und war einige, große Loopings geflogen.

„Du musst einfach üben!“, sagte Colin.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie weh mir alles zwischen meinen Beinen tut?“, entgegnete Violet. „Ich werde eine Woche nicht richtig sitzen können!“

„Schade, dass wir uns dieses Jahr noch nicht für die Qudditsch-Mannschaft einschreiben können. Ich fände es toll für Ravenclaw zu fliegen.“

Violet schnaufte unüberhörbar, trotzdem hörte Colin nicht auf zu reden. Den ganzen restlichen Tag musste sie sich daher anhören wie gern er Quidditsch mochte, wer seine Lieblingsspieler waren und welche Mannschaft er bevorzugte. Violet war sich sicher das war so ein Jungs-Ding. So wie Autos oder Motorräder. Wobei es in ihrer Familie kaum jemanden gab, der derart darauf abfuhr. Selbst Onkel Lucius, der angeblich recht gut auf dem Besen war, fand das wohl nicht so spannend, dass er ständig darüber reden musste.

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren klemmte sich Violet hinter ihre Hausaufgaben. Colin hätte am Liebsten alles von ihr abgeschrieben, doch sie ließ ihn nicht. Schließlich spickte er ja schon in den Stunden andauernd. Am Abend saß sie im Sessel vor dem Kamin und blätterte durch _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ von Arsenius Bunsen. Viele der Tränke kannte sie schon, da sie ihrem Vater Zuhause oft im Labor half, allerdings bemerkte sie deutliche Unterschiede in der Zubereitung. So wie schon neulich bei dem Schlaftrunk. Violet dachte an die Worte ihres Vaters, der meinte ihre Schulbücher seien nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand.

Jemand räusperte sich und sie sah auf. Vor ihr stand Fennigan, immer noch mit der Kratzspur in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“, sagte er leise.

„Ach?“, machte Violet.

„Ich denke, ich war ziemlich gemein zu dir.“, antwortete Fennigan.

„Was hat mein Vater heute zu dir gesagt?“, fragte Violet.

Fennigan sah sie nun sehr unwohl an.

„Er meinte, wenn ich dich nicht in Ruhe lasse mischt er mir was in den Morgentee.“

Violet musste bei dem Gedanken daran kichern. Ja, das sah ihm ähnlich.

„Das ist echt nicht komisch!“, entgegnete Fennigan. „Jeder kennt seinen Ruf! Vielleicht vergiftet er mich sogar!“

„Warum sollte er sein gutes Zeug an ein Großmaul wie dich verschwenden?“, fragte Violet. „Ich kenne meinen Dad und es gibt wirklich fiesere Dinge mit denen er deinen Tee versetzen könnte als Gift!“

„Na toll!“, machte Fennigan und begann nun wieder blass zu werden.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, dann hat er auch keinen Grund seine Drohung wahr zu machen.“, sagte Violet. „Waffenstillstand?“

„Hmm.“, machte Fennigan. „Waffenstillstand.“

Der Junge trabte davon. Violet sah ihm noch kurz amüsiert hinterher.


	4. Nachrichten

Nach Fennigans Entschuldigung ging es Violet deutlich besser. Auch die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang benahmen sich ihr gegenüber nicht mehr so blöd wie vorher. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob das mit ihr oder dem Auftritt ihres Vaters zu tun hatte. Garantiert wollte niemand riskieren so wie Fennigan aus dem Unterricht geholt zu werden. Violet war es jedoch recht so. Das war besser als das ständige Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken. Vereinzelt begleitete sie das zwar immer noch, aber es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

Die Wochen bis zu den Herbstferien vergingen erstaunlich schnell. Halloween stand vor der Tür und alle freuten sich auf das Festessen in der großen Halle. Zuhause feierten sie solche Feste meist nur in einem sehr kleinen Rahmen, selbst Weihnachten hingen sie nicht an die große Glocke. In Hogwarts hingegen schien es kein anderes Thema unter den anderen Kindern zu geben. Am Abend begriff Violet auch warum. In der großen Halle schwebten statt den Kerzen ausgehöhlte Kürbisse mit grimmigen Gesichtern. Schwärme von Fledermäusen anstatt von Eulen flogen herum und auf den Tischen stapelten sich Puddings, Kuchen, gefüllte Blätterteigtaschen und jede Art von Süßigkeiten, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Das Essen schien noch gigantischer zu sein als am Tag der Eröffnungsfeier.

Man sah es Violet nicht an, da sie die hagere Gestalt ihres Vaters geerbt hatte, aber sie vertilgte Süßigkeiten für ihr Leben gern. Überhaupt schien sie essen zu können, was sie wollte ohne auch nur ein Pfund zuzunehmen. Ausgestattet mit dieser seltenen Eigenschaft machte sie sich über alles her, was in ihrer Reichweite lag. Glücklich und völlig überfressen lag sie später in ihrem Bett im Ravenclawturm. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass sie die kommende Nacht wirklich ausgesprochen krudes Zeug träumte. Violet wurde im Schlaf von überlebensgroßen Kürbissen gejagt, die sie fressen wollten. Sie entwischte dem Gemüse immer gerade so und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie weckten blinzelte sie äußerst verwirrt in das anbrechende Tageslicht und fragte sich für einen Augenblick wo die fiesen Kürbisse abgeblieben waren bis ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie den ganzen Quatsch nur geträumt hatte.

Violet sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum fiel ihr auf wie dieser sich geleert hatte. Die Ferien gingen zwar nur knapp eine Woche, aber dennoch fuhren einige der Schüler über die Feiertage nach Hause. Sie ging hinunter in die große Halle, um etwas zu essen. An den Haustischen saßen nur noch eine Hand voll Schüler und es war erstaunlich still während des Frühstücks. Nach dem Essen ging Violet wieder hinaus. In der Vorhalle blieb sie abrupt stehen. Im großen Eichenportal stand ihre Mutter und zu ihrer noch größeren Überraschung Onkel Lucius. Gut, er war nicht wirklich ihr Onkel, aber was machte das schon?

Violet stürmte auf die beiden zu und ließ sich umarmen. Beide waren sie groß und blond und während ihre Mutter ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten trug hatte Onkel Lucius kurze Haare und einen ziemlich stoppeligen Bart, der langsam ins Grau tendierte. Außerdem trug er einen schwarzen Anzug und Krawatte und hatte sich einen langen Mantel übergeworfen, während ihre Mutter ein langes, grünes Kleid unter ihrem Reiseumhang trug.

„Wo ist dein Vater?“, fragte Lucius sie. 

„Keine Ahnung. In der Halle war er nicht.“, gab Violet zurück. 

„Sicher ist er oben.“, sagte ihre Mutter und ging voran. 

Sie stiegen hoch in den Turm des Schulleiters. Ihr Vater saß am Schreibtisch und schrieb an irgendetwas. Er bemerkte sie zunächst gar nicht, so vertieft war er. Schließlich sah er jedoch auf und erhob sich.

„Schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet.“, sagte Severus. 

Ihre Mutter umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, während er Onkel Lucius per Handschlag begrüßte.

Narzissa nahm ihre Tochter zur Seite und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Severus und Lucius redeten leise über etwas, was Violets Ohren jedoch entging.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Narzissa. „Dein Vater meinte du hättest keinen guten Start gehabt.“

Violet schnaufte ungehalten.

„Jaaa.“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Meine Mitschüler sind Idioten.“

„Warum? Was ist passiert?“, fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. 

„Die denken ich sei irgendwie was besseres, weil mein Dad der Direktor ist. Es geht jetzt aber besser nachdem ich einen verprügelt habe.“, sagte Violet. 

„Du hast was?“, entfuhr es Narzissa. 

„Dad hat mir schon 'ne Standpauke gehalten.“, meinte Violet. 

„Das möchte ich ihm auch geraten haben.“, entgegnete ihre Mutter.

„Es ist wegen seinem Ruf.“, sagte Violet. „Jeder denkt, dass ich immer kurz davor bin jemanden zu verfluchen oder zu vergiften. Sie sind nicht fair zu mir.“

„Und nicht fair gegenüber deinem Vater.“, fügte Narzissa hinzu.

„Das weiß ich!“, gab Violet zurück. „Es ist nur ziemlich schwierig so Freunde zu finden.“

Ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du sagtest es sei jetzt besser?“, fragte sie. 

„Etwas. Ich denke, sie sind eingeschüchtert wegen Dad. Keine Ahnung wie lange das anhalten wird.“, sagte Violet.

„Wenn sie dich wieder versuchen zu ärgern und aufzuziehen, dann musst du cool reagieren. Ich weiß, das ist schwer ...“

„Ach, du klingst wie Dad! Er meinte ich solle keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Aber wie soll das gehen? Du hättest sie hören sollen! Da wärst du auch ausgeflippt!“, sagte Violet. 

„Dann versuch nicht auszuflippen. Ich wette sie werden es sich zweimal überlegen, wenn du ihnen kalt begegnest. Meine Schulzeit hatte auch ihre Tiefpunkte musst du wissen.“

„Du hattest Tante Bella ...“, begann Violet. 

„ _Tante Bella_ war nicht besonders hilfreich!“, unterbrach ihre Mutter sie strikt.

„Ja, aber sie ist deine große Schwester, oder?“, fragte Violet. „Wäre ich eine große Schwester, dann hätte ich dich raus gehauen.“

„Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir.“, sagte Narzissa und drückte sie an sich. „Nein, ich und deine Tante … sagen wir einfach, wir hatten schon als Kinder unsere Differenzen.“

„Das ist aber eine Untertreibung.“, sagte plötzlich die Stimme von Lucius hinter ihnen. „Deine Mutter hat sich mit Bellatrix geprügelt. Mehr als einmal.“

„Danke _Lucius_.“, entgegnete Narzissa angefressen und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte kam jedoch Severus dazu. 

„Also schön, wer hat Lust auf frische Luft? Ich könnte gerade welche vertragen.“, sagte Severus und warf sich seinen Mantel über. Violet sprang auf und folgte ihrem Vater nach draußen. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht wie ihre Mutter und Onkel Lucius sich taxierten. 

\------------------------------------

Severus lief neben Lucius über den Pfad, der um das Schloss herumführte. Violet und Narzissa waren etwas weiter hinter ihnen. Im Grunde wollte er nur nach draußen damit er ohne neugierige Ohren mit Lucius reden konnte. Im Schloss, selbst im Büro des Schulleiters, war ihm das zu unsicher.

„Also, was sagt man über den Dunklen Lord?“, fragte Severus ihn. 

„Die Todesser sind unzufrieden. Sie glauben er wird langsam schwach.“, entgegnete Lucius. 

„Das haben sie auch mal vereinzelt von mir geglaubt. Es ist doch ein Sport von Unsereins, den jeweils anderen für einen Schwächling zu halten.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Das hier erscheint mir anders. Es ist nicht das übliche Gezänk. Er ist seit über zehn Jahren unangefochten an der Macht, aber den Todessern versprach er sie daran teilhaben zu lassen. Das ist nicht passiert.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Ist ernsthaft einer von diesen Flachköpfen überrascht, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hat?“, erwiderte Severus amüsiert. „Von wem geht es aus? Von Yaxley? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihm nicht reicht den Posten des Ministers bekommen zu haben nachdem Pius nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war. Er weiß einfach nicht was gut für ihn ist. Er wird wie Pius enden, wenn er den Bogen überspannt.“ 

„Einige meinen der Dunkle Lord habe unter anderem dir zu viel durchgehen lassen.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Mir?“ Severus rümpfte die Nase. 

„Nun, du hast dich in einigen Fragen der Organisation eiskalt über den Dunklen Lord hinweg gesetzt und das ziemlich erfolgreich. Du lebst immerhin noch.“, antwortete Lucius. 

„Man muss eben wissen wie man es macht.“, sagte Severus. 

„Deshalb meinen einige auch die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords habe mittlerweile zu viel Macht.“

„Blödsinn. Wer hat das behauptet?“, fragte Severus. „Ich bin der Direktor einer Schule. Rechte Hand hin oder her!“

„Ich sage es dir klipp und klar: Eine Verschwörung gegen dich und den Dunklen Lord ist im Gange. Vermutlich werden sie während der Feierlichkeiten im Mai zuschlagen.“

„Ach, und woher nimmst du diese Erkenntnisse?“, fragte Severus. 

„Vom Dunklen Lord persönlich, Severus. Er wollte dich nicht vorladen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Und er will, dass du die Verschwörer enttarnst und eliminierst.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Natürlich kommt er mit so was zu mir. Aber warum so kompliziert? Er hätte alle Macht der Welt das selbst zu erledigen.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Ich bin nur der Überbringer der Nachricht. Wie sagte er noch gleich? Ich bin entbehrlich genug.“, sagte Lucius grimmig. 

„Ich vermute, dieser ganze Festakt dient nur dazu, um die Verschwörer herauszulocken. Er schlägt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Welche Machtdemonstration könnte größer sein als am Tag seines größten Sieges auch gleich noch die eigenen Reihen zu säubern.“

Lucius sah ihn an und wirkte auf einmal als sei ihm unwohl.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du da mit drin hängst?“, fragte Severus. 

„Gott nein, das versichere ich dir. Die Sache ist nur ...“ Lucius senkte deutlich seine Stimme. „Vielleicht sollten wir es geschehen lassen?“

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“, fauchte Severus ihn an. „Wenn er erfährt, was du da von dir gibst …!“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Lucius. „Aber ich habe mich mehr als einmal gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn die Schlacht anders ausgegangen wäre. Vielleicht würde mein Sohn noch leben, dann würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen!“ 

„Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, sondern nur die Gegenwart akzeptieren. Und die Gegenwart ist nun mal, dass der Dunkle Lord unangefochten herrscht. Du solltest wirklich still sein, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist! Am Ende fällt das noch auf mich zurück!“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Mhpf!“, machte Severus ungehalten. Er wusste, dass Lucius seit dem Tod von Draco nicht mehr der Alte war und dass seine Frau ihn für Severus verlassen hatte machte es kaum besser. Er hatte in langsamer, mühseliger Arbeit ihre Freundschaft wiederhergestellt, doch Lucius gab insgeheim dem Dunklen Lord die Schuld an allem. Damit lag er zwar nicht falsch, doch sollten seine Gedanken je an ihren Meister herangetragen werden, dann erwartete ihn ein äußerst schmerzhafter Tod – so wie alle Verräter. 

Severus würde jedoch nicht das Leben seiner Tochter oder das von Narzissa gefährden für eine Traumtänzerei. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesiegt und damit basta! Es gab keine Chance mehr das zu revidieren. Und die meisten Menschen mit Verstand begriffen das auch.

„Kein Wort mehr darüber!“, ermahnte Severus Lucius. Dieser nickte schweigend. Wenn das mit der Verschwörung stimmt, dann hoffte er inständig sein Freund ließe sich nicht zu einer Dummheit hinreißen. Severus hatte keine Lust ihn neben Draco begraben zu müssen. Noch weniger Lust hatte er jedoch darauf, dass der Blick des Dunklen Lords auf ihn fiel. Severus hatte selbst einige Geheimnisse, die seinen Tod bedeuten würden, sollten sie jemals ans Tageslicht gelangen. Solange der Dunkle Lord jedoch abgelenkt war hatte er keine Zeit sich um seine Loyalität Gedanken zu machen. Und so sollte es gefälligst auch bleiben! 


	5. Geheimniskrämerei

„Was wollte Lucius von dir?“, fragte Narzissa als sie am Abend mit Severus im Bett lag. 

„Er hatte eine Nachricht des Dunklen Lords für mich.“, sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr herum. 

„So?“, machte seine Frau. Severus entging ihr ungläubiger Ton nicht. 

„Nichts worüber ich reden sollte.“, meinte er. 

„Es kann nicht so geheim sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn als Boten schickt anstatt es dir selbst zu sagen.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

„Hmpf.“, machte Severus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Angeblich gibt es eine Verschwörung gegen mich und unseren Herren und diese Feierlichkeiten zum Sieg des Dunklen Lords sind nur eine Finte, um die Verschwörer ausschalten zu können. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich davon halte.“

„Wer wäre denn so blöd?“, fragte sie ihn. 

„Mir fielen da ein paar ein. Murrende Todesser neigen dazu Dummheiten zu machen.“, sagte Severus. 

Er wollte nicht spezifizieren, was er und Lucius geredet hatten. Nicht weil er Narzissas Verschwiegenheit nicht getraut hätte, aber auch sein Bett in den Quartieren des Schulleiters war nicht sicher vor fremden Ohren. Hogwarts wurde vom Ministerium überwacht, genauso wie er selbst. Er traute ihnen zu ihn selbst hier abzuhören. Zwar hatte Severus seine Räumlichkeiten mit Schutzbannen gesichert, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass das im Ernstfall nicht reichte. Also schwieg er. Severus wollte nichts sagen, dass ihn oder seine Familie kompromittieren könnte. Es war riskant genug, dass Lucius ihm auf den Ländereien gesagt hatte, was er dachte.

Narzissa legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Severus umarmte sie sanft und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wusstest du, dass Violet so alleine ist?“, wechselte seine Frau das Thema. 

„Ich habe es geahnt, nach dem, was vorgefallen ist.“, antwortete er. „Sie hat es mir allerdings verheimlicht. Sicher schämt sie sich.“

„Vielleicht solltest du ihren Mitschülern zeigen, dass du keine Gefahr bist und das sie ein ganz normales Mädchen ist?“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich die Erstklässler zu Tee und Kuchen einladen?“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden.“, erwiderte Narzissa. „Nun, ich denke, Violet braucht mehr ihren Vater als ihren Schulleiter.“

„Du ahnst nicht wie schwer es ist das zu trennen.“, gab Severus zu. „Ich möchte ihr helfen, aber wenn ich als Vater auftrete, dann nehmen die anderen den Schulleiter nicht mehr ernst. In der Öffentlichkeit kann ich nicht beides sein.“

„Doch, kannst du!“, hielt Narzissa dagegen. „Sie ist deine Tochter! Die anderen werden immer noch genug Angst vor dir haben, keine Sorge.“ 

„Genau das ist das Problem. Der Schwarze Falke hat einen Ruf zu verlieren.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Dann nutze ihn!“, sagte Narzissa. „Hätte ich so einen beängstigenden Ruf fielen mir schon ein paar Dinge ein, die ich mit den Mobbern meiner Tochter anstellen würde.“

„Ich will nicht, dass es ihr schlechter geht. Wenn der Eindruck entsteht ich würde sie bevorzugen ...“

„Das hat dir früher bei deinen Schülern doch auch keine Probleme bereitet!“, unterbrach ihn Narzissa. 

„Als grantiger Zaubertranklehrer unter Dumbledore war das auch was anderes.“

„War es nicht!“, widersprach seine Frau entschieden. „Du machst es wirklich immer komplizierter als es sein muss!“

Severus verstand seine Frau, aber die Anforderungen eines Schulleiters waren andere als die eines Hauslehrers. Er sollte die gesamte Schule vertreten und nicht nur seine Tochter. Außerdem wendete er seit Dumbledores Tod jeden Schaden von seinen Schülern ab. Er hatte sich zu diesem Zweck sogar mit dem Dunklen Lord und dem Ministerium angelegt. Es war also nicht als ob er untätig wäre. Die Natur von Kindern zu ändern lag jedoch nicht in seiner Macht.

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und klemmte des Kissen unter seinen Arm. Seine Frau schmiegte sich an ihn. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. Sie legte den Arm sanft um seine Brust. Severus musste über all das erst einmal schlafen. Morgen wäre ein anderer Tag.

\------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen eilte Violet aus dem Ravenclawturm schnell hinunter in die große Halle. Sie waren nun so wenige, dass alle Erwachsenen und verbleibenden Schüler an den langen Lehrertisch passten. Ihre Eltern und Onkel Lucius saßen schon da, auch wenn Letzterer aussah als habe er eine äußerst ungemütliche Nacht hinter sich. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, bemerkte jedoch sofort, dass sie das Gespräch abbrachen in das sie gerade noch vertieft schienen. Irgendetwas, was Violet nicht hören sollte? Egal. Sie beschloss erst einmal rein zu hauen und tat sich ordentlich Rührei mit Schinken auf den Teller. Während des Essens fiel kaum ein Wort. Danach schnappte ihre Mutter sie sich als wolle sie unbedingt Platz zwischen sich, Violet und den beiden Männern schaffen.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Mom!“, protestierte Violet als ihre Mutter sie an der Hand aus der Halle schleifte. 

„Aber sicher, du bist elf und schon ganz groß im Geschäft.“, entgegnete Narzissa und es klang merkwürdig sarkastisch. Normalerweise war ihr Vater derjenige, der solche Sprüche riss. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Violet. 

„Nichts.“, antwortete Narzissa, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter die Unwahrheit sagte. 

„Irgendetwas mit Dad und Onkel Lucius?“, fragte Violet. 

„Hol deine Jacke, wir gehen ins Dorf.“, sagte Narzissa kurz angebunden. Da hatte sie wohl einen Nerv getroffen. Ohne weiter zu fragen holte sie ihre Sachen und gingen über die Ländereien nach unten in den Ort. Violet war noch nie in Hogsmead gewesen. Erstklässler durften sonst nicht dorthin, aber da ihre Mutter sie mitschleifte hatte Violet eine gute Ausrede. 

Der ganze Spaziergang wirkte irgendwie erzwungen. Ja, ja, sie war erst elf, aber Violet hatte trotzdem genug Grips um es zu merken, wenn die Erwachsenen sich komisch benahmen.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?“, startete Violet einen neuen Versuch ihre Mutter auszuquetschen. 

„Nein. Nein. Nichts.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Ach komm, das merkt doch ein Blinder …!“, entgegnete Violet ihr. 

Ihre Mutter wirkte nun als sei ihr äußerst unwohl.

„Nicht hier.“, antwortete Narzissa. Sie schleifte Violet in eine enge, dunkle Gasse, so weit weg von der Hauptstraße wie möglich. 

„Mom!“, wehrte sich Violet und riss sich von ihrer Hand los. Ihre Mutter sah sie für einen Augenblick erstaunt an. 

„Es tut mir leid, Liebes. Es ist nur, es ist manchmal besser, wenn du nichts von dem weißt, was wir Erwachsenen so treiben.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Ich bin kein Baby mehr!“, erwiderte Violet. „Davon abgesehen, was kann schlimmer sein als die Tochter des Schwarzen Falken zu sein?“

„Sag so was nicht!“, antwortete Narzissa. Sie wirkte für einen Augenblick betrübt. 

„Will ich auch nicht, aber du zwingst mich ja dazu. Alle behandeln mich entweder wie ein giftiges, glitschiges Etwas oder wie ein rohes Ei, aber ich bin keins von beidem!“

„Ich meinte nicht … ich wollte nicht ...“ Narzissa atmete tief. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Zu viele Sorgen. Um dich und um deinen Vater.“

„Was hat er angestellt?“, fragte Violet. „Muss ich auf ihn aufpassen?“

„Es geht eher um das, was er anstellen könnte. Aber das sollte dich nicht kümmern.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Wenn es dich kümmert, kümmert es mich auch.“, antwortete Violet. 

„Nein, lass das unsere Sorge sein.“, entgegnete ihre Mutter strikt. „Du sollst dich nur um die Schule kümmern. Das ist wichtig, Violet.“

„Hmpf.“, machte sie. Natürlich redeten die Erwachsenen immer um den heißen Brei herum. 

„Versprich es mir!“, sagte ihre Mutter. 

„Na schön.“, antwortete Violet gedehnt. 

„Gutes Mädchen.“, sagte Narzissa und umarmte ihre Tochter. 

\----------------------------------

Severus hatte sich Lucius am Morgen noch einmal vorgenommen. Auf ihn wirkte diese ganze Geschichte nicht koscher. Zu seinem Pech konnte er nicht einfach zum Dunklen Lord gehen und die Sache überprüfen. Hätte er Lucius wirklich geschickt um ihn zu informieren, dann würde er Severus den Kopf abreißen, wenn er einfach so bei ihm auftauchte. Und Severus war nicht besonders erpicht auf ein paar Hiebe mit dem Crucio. Stimmte es nicht und Lucius führte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund an der Nase herum, dann wäre es beinahe einerlei. Das Risiko den Dunklen Lord zu brüskieren war ihm jedoch zu hoch. Da nahm Severus lieber eine mögliche Falschinformation hin.

Lucius hingegen blieb bei seiner Geschichte von der Verschwörung, die es aufzudecken galt. Falls dem so war, dann würden sie sich sicher nicht vor seiner Nase herumtreiben. Er gewährte den Todessern keinen freien Zutritt nach Hogwarts. Das hatte sie vor Jahren sehr erzürnt. Severus hielt diese Bande so weit von der Schule weg wie es ging und nahm dafür auch in kauf, dass sie versuchten ihn anzuschwärzen. Bisher hatte das jedoch niemand langfristig überlebt. Die Botschaft, die ein toter Todesser aussendete war eindeutig. So eindeutig, dass sich niemand mehr traute ohne seine Erlaubnis das Gelände zu betreten. Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete das Spektakel in der Regel amüsiert. Er liebte es wenn seine Untergebenen sich balgten. Sie konnten froh sein, dass er nicht noch öffentlich wetten ließ, wer denn als nächster im großen Spiel um Macht und Beliebtheit ins Gras biss. Severus Methode sich unliebsame Spieler vom Hals zu halten hatte ihm einen gewissen Ruf eingebracht. Der Schwarze Falke machte keine halben Sachen. Er stürzte sich auf die Beute und tötete sie. Einfach und effektiv.

Severus saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich um seinen Papierkram. Lucius hatte die Nacht auf der Couch vor dem Kamin verbracht und auch das Frühstück hatte nichts daran geändert, dass er wirkte als hätte ihn ein Zug überrollt. Vermutlich fühlte sein Freund auch so, denn er stand da, mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand und versuchte offensichtlich seine Kopfschmerzen zu betäuben.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht?“, fragte Lucius und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich habe keinen Grund, dich anzulügen.“

„Das solltest du auch nicht, denn wenn doch, dann wirst du in einer sehr kleinen Kiste enden.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Mir brauchst du nicht drohen.“, sagte Lucius scharf. 

„Oh, ich will nur sicher sein, dass du es nicht vergisst.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich werde dich begleiten, zu deinem Ausflug, wenn das jedoch eine Falle ist, dann ...“

„Was dann? Komme ich in eine noch kleinere Kiste?“, fragte Lucius. 

Severus antwortete nichts darauf. Eigentlich hätte es dieser Drohungen nicht bedurft, doch die Lage war wie immer angespannt, wenn es darum ging, wem man trauen konnte und wem nicht. Severus lebte nur noch, weil er grundsätzlich niemanden traute.

Als sie allein waren hatte Lucius die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Er wusste wer die Verschwörer waren, wo sie sich trafen und alles. Natürlich kam Severus das nicht koscher vor. Trotzdem willigte er ein. Er wollte diese ominöse Verschwörung kennen lernen. Wer wusste schon, was sich ergab. Im Guten wie im Schlechten.

„Ich verspreche dir, deine Lage wird nicht noch vertrakter werden.“, durchbrach Lucius die Stille. 

„Das werden wir sehen.“, sagte Severus leise.


	6. Im Kreis der Verschwörer

Lucius brachte Severus die darauffolgende Nacht an den Treffpunkt der angeblichen Verschwörung, allerdings unter der Bedingung sich die Augen verbinden zu lassen. Das alles war ihm nicht geheuer, trotzdem stimmte er zu.

Als ihm die schwarze Stoffbinde abgenommen wurde fand er sich in einem abgeschlossenen Raum wieder. Es war stickig und Staub rieselte von der Decke. Es wirkte wie ein alter Keller, jedoch war außer den glatten Betonwänden und abgebrannten Kerzenleuchtern nichts zu erkennen. Vor ihm standen im Halbkreis in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten. Ihre Kapuzen waren tief ins Gesicht gezogen. So war es unmöglich zu erkennen, wer sich dahinter verbarg. Sie schwiegen. Eine seltsame Atmosphäre. Als hätte man sich nicht zwischen Stephen King und Alistair Crowley entscheiden können. Das war selbst für Todesser schräg.

Lucius trat hinter Severus hervor und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Oh, wie reizend.“, sagte Severus. „Also, wer führt diese Bande denn nun an?“

„Der steht vor dir.“, antwortete Lucius. 

Severus schlief glatt das Gesicht ein.

„Du?“, fragte Severus ungläubig. 

„Ich.“, sagte Lucius. „Der Kopf der Verschwörung. Und es ist wahr, was ich dir erzählt habe. Der Dunkle Lord soll sterben. Am besten vor aller Augen, damit es die Welt auch glaubt.“

„Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, entgegnete Severus.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich unter diesem Vorwand hergelockt habe, aber ich wusste du würdest den Dunklen Lord ohne einen Beweis nicht belästigen.“, sagte Lucius.

„Ich könnte dir eine reinhauen!“, rief Severus wütend. 

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“, antwortete Lucius ruhig. 

Severus war wütend. Nicht weil Lucius diesen selbstmörderischen Plan ausgeheckt hatte, sondern weil er ihn da mit hineinziehen wollte.

„Warum? Ist es wegen Draco?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der einen Sohn verloren hat. Es gab so viele Dracos da draußen. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um endlich klar sehen zu können.“

„Du bist verrückt! Was ist wenn ich jetzt einfach verschwinde und es dem Dunklen Lord berichte?“, sagte Severus. 

„Dann muss ich dich mit Gewalt daran hindern, aber ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun wirst.“, entgegnete Lucius. 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich bei diesem Irrsinn mitmachen würde? Ich habe es akzeptiert, verstehst du? Was geschehen ist lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Schon gar nicht nach über zehn Jahren!“

„Ich verstehe, dass du dich schützen musst. Genau deshalb bist du ja auch der Schwarze Falke geworden.“, sagte Lucius.

„Hast du bei deinem tollen Plan jemals an mich gedacht, an Zissa, an meine Tochter oder die unzähligen Leben in der Schule?“, entgegnete Severus wütend. 

„Mehr als alle anderen.“, sagte einer der Robenträger. Er kannte diese Stimme, aber das war unmöglich! Severus trat auf die Stimme zu, nahm die Kapuze und zog sie dem Träger vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam jemand, den er niemals erwartet hätte: Amelia Cordworth. 

„Nein.“, hauchte Severus. 

„Doch.“, erwiderte Amelia. „Weil es sein muss.“

„Noch jemand, den ich kennen sollte?“, fragte Severus an die anderen Robenträger gewandt. Niemand antwortete. 

„Wir wissen in welche Lage dich das bringt.“, sagte Amelia. 

„Nein, wisst ihr nicht! Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung!“, rief Severus aufgebracht. „Der Krieg ist vorbei, verdammt nochmal! Er ist vorbei!“

„Er war nie vorbei.“, entgegnete Amelia. 

„Argh!“ Severus machte seiner Frustration Luft und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand. 

„Woher der Zorn?“, wollte Amelia wissen. 

„Woher …?“, rief Severus nun noch aufgebrachter. „Wofür habe ich all das auf mich genommen, wenn ihr alles zunichte machen wollt?“

Amelia und Lucius tauschten vielsagende Blicke, die Severus jedoch nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Du wärst nicht hier, wenn wir dich für einen treuen Todesser halten würden.“, sagte Lucius. „Auch ich habe etwas gegraben, und zwar in deiner Vergangenheit, Severus. Weißt du noch, als die Todesser zweifelten, ob du auf ihrer Seite bist. Sie zweifelten zu recht wie ich erfahren habe. Du und Dumbledore habt immer gegen den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet. Du warst immer sein Spion beim Dunklen Lord, nicht umgekehrt. Ich hatte das vermutet.“

„Wer?“, fragte Severus. „Wer hat dir das erzählt? Es gibt niemanden, der es wusste und der noch lebt.“

„Theodore?“, rief Amelia. 

Einer der Robenträger zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam der zum Irokesen rasierter Kopf eines Teenagers. Er konnte nicht älter als dreizehn sein und doch kannte jeder in der Zaubererschaft sein Gesicht und seinen Namen.

„Ist das?“, fragte Severus. 

„Theodore Lupin. Ted für meine Freunde und _Warmachine_ für meine Feinde.“, stellte sich der Junge vor und sprach seinen Spitznamen aus als sei er besonders cool. 

Severus blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Ach komm schon, Warmachine, der meistgesuchte Verbrecher der Magierschaften!“, sagte Theodore als müsste ihn ja wohl jeder kennen.

„Natürlich weiß ich wer du bist, Werwolf! In deinem Alter so ziemlich alle Schwerverbrechen abgerissen, die es gibt. Dreizehn getötete Todesser. Mehrfache Flucht aus Askaban. Zum Abschuss freigegeben.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Das Ministerium verfälscht immer meine Killlist. In Wirklichkeit sind es fast dreißig getötete Todesser, aber die zählen immer falsch!“

„Der Sohn von Remus und Nymphandorea Lupin sollte nicht so verdammt stolz auf seine _Killlist_ sein!“, entgegnete Severus ungehalten. 

„Uh, spürt ihr das auch? Der Typ verbreitet Erziehungsberechtigten-Vibes!“, sagte Theodore. 

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich für Dumbledore gearbeitet habe. Du warst kaum ein halbes Jahr alt als ...“, sagte Severus und wurde von dem Jungen unterbrochen. 

„... meine Eltern während der Schlacht von Hogwarts fielen? Tja, meine Nanny kannte dich, alter Mann.“

„Alt? Wer ist hier alt? Du bist nur zu jung, das ist alles!“, antwortete Severus. „Wer war deine sogenannte Nanny? Es kann niemand vom alten Orden sein, die wurden alle exekutiert.“

„Alle bis auf denjenigen, der ohnehin nie beachtet wurde und der den Todessern im letzten Moment entkam.“, sagte Theodore. „Aberforth Dumbledore. Oh ja, er kämpfte mit, aber die Schweine haben ihn nie gekriegt und mich hat er versteckt als er vom Tod meiner Eltern erfuhr.“ 

„Aberforth lebt noch?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ist letztes Jahr gestorben.“, sagte Theodore. 

„Was hat er dir erzählt?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Das du Dumbledores wichtigster Mann warst und das der Plan seines Bruders schief gegangen ist. Er hat dich wohl ziemlich bewundert, obwohl ich kein blassen Schimmer habe warum.“

„Ich habe seine Kneipe am Laufen gehalten.“, erwiderte Severus. 

Das war nichts als die Wahrheit. In den Eberkopf ging man nur was trinken, wenn keine Gesellschaft wollte und keinen Wert auf Hygiene legte. Er hatte Aberforth gut gekannt. Vermutlich besser als Albus ihn je kannte.

„Na schön, nehme ich mal für einen Augenblick an ich würde bei eurem gemeinsamen Suizidversuch mitmachen wie wollt ihr den Dunklen Lord töten? Wir haben es ja offensichtlich nicht geschafft, obwohl wir uns Jahre darauf vorbereitet haben.“, sagte Severus. 

„Genau deshalb brauchen wir dich.“, antwortete Lucius. „Du wusstest über Dumbledores Pläne bescheid.“

„Glaubst du ich hätte in all den Jahren nicht darüber nachgedacht, was schief gelaufen ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Alles verlief genauso wie Dumbledore es voraus gesagt hatte und trotzdem überlebte der Dunkle Lord. Es gibt nur eine Erklärung: Der alte Mann hat trotz seiner Genialität nicht alle Möglichkeiten bedacht. Ergo ist es sinnlos so etwas noch einmal zu versuchen!“

Severus verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß warum du, Lucius, und Theodore ihn töten wollt, aber was ist mit dir, Amelia?“

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Severus. Es läuft doch immer darauf hinaus, dass der Dunkle Lord uns jemanden genommen hat. Nur weil wir es verdrängen heißt es nicht, dass der Schmerz nicht da ist.“, sagte Amelia. 

„Wohin soll dieser Kreislauf der Rache führen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Besser als aufzugeben, so wie du.“

„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben, aber ich weiß, wann ein Krieg vorbei ist. Wenn ihr euch unbedingt alle umbringen lassen wollt, dann tut es ohne mich! Ich werde kein Wort über euch verlieren, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurück kehre, aber ihr dürft auch nicht auf meine Hilfe hoffen. Das hier hat einfach nicht stattgefunden!“

„Sehr schade, Severus.“, sagte Lucius und ging an ihm vorbei. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er seinem alten Freund mit der Faust ins Genick. Severus ging ohnmächtig zu Boden. 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Theodore. 

„Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen.“, sagte Lucius und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Oblivi-“

„Halt!“ Amelia drückte seinen Arm beiseite. „Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn genau so.“

„Er wird uns alle verraten, wenn es ihm dient.“, sagte Lucius. „Wir waren lang genug Todesser, um das zu wissen.“

„Lass mich auf ihn aufpassen. Ich sorge dafür, dass er schweigt, aber er sollte sich an dieses Treffen erinnern damit er weiß wer wir sind falls er es sich doch anders überlegt.“

„Wenn du versagst, dann sind wir alle dran.“, ermahnte Lucius sie. 

„Genau deshalb werde ich auch bei ihm sein. Ich kann den Kontakt zwischen uns halten, ohne das es auffällt. Du solltest doch am besten wissen, dass er nicht immer gleich das Richtige tut.“

„Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Amelia.“, antwortete Lucius. 

„Das tun wir alle.“

\---------------------------------------

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam lag er auf der Couch in seinem Büro. Sein Schädel brummte als hätte er ein Saufgelage hinter sich. Allerdings wusste er ziemlich genau das ein solches nicht stattgefunden hatte. Einen Eisbeutel und zwei Whiskey später fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was passiert war. Er war bei diesem Treffen gewesen. Oh Gott, er hatte das nicht alles nur geträumt, oder?

Lucius war der Verschwörer und Amelia und der verrückte Ted Lupin! Verdammt, Unwissenheit hätte er diesem Kater wirklich vorgezogen. Die waren doch alle komplett Irre! Komisch nur, dass sie sein Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht hatten. Er hätte das bei einem fehlgeschlagenen Anwerbungsversuch auf jeden Fall getan.

Warum? Was bezweckten sie damit? Sie hatten ihn auf diese Art eingeweiht, aber jede Logik hätte das verboten. Er konnte nicht in eine Verschwörung eingeweiht sein ohne sie zu unterstützen. Das ging nicht! Die einzige Konsequenz wäre gewesen, dass er den Dunklen Lord benachrichtigte, doch das war ebenso unmöglich, denn es hätte Fragen aufgeworfen, deren Beantwortung sie alle zum Tode verurteilt hätte. Vielleicht war Lucius davon ausgegangen er, Severus, würde so ein Unterfangen bedingungslos unterstützen. Sein früheres Ich hätte das vermutlich getan, doch es war so viel Zeit verstrichen. Er hatte ein neues Leben angefangen. Severus war nicht mehr der Spion, ohne Hoffnung, der die ganze Zeit auf seinen Tod wartete. Sein Leben hatte, trotz der unglücklichen Wendung während der Schlacht, heute mehr eine Zukunft als je zuvor.

Sicher, er schützte die Schüler um jeden Preis. Er hatte sich über Anordnungen hinweg gesetzt und sich verteidigt, aber all das tat er nur für sich und seine Familie. Die Todesser waren selbst untereinander tödliche Feinde. Man konnte keine Freundschaft aufbauen zu ihresgleichen, ohne mit einem Messer im Rücken rechnen zu müssen. Severus war der Schwarze Falke, weil er seinen Standpunk klar gemacht und die Grenzen gezogen hatte. Eine Einmischung in Hogwarts war die rote Linie, die niemand überschreiten konnte ohne dafür zu bezahlen. So wie auch Dumbbledore es einst allen klar gemacht hatte. Dumbledore. Wegen ihm war er überhaupt hier.

Severus trank ein weiteres Glas auf Ex.

„Albus!“, rief er das Portrait des früheren Schulleiters. Dieser tat so als würde er in seinem Stuhl schlafen. Die Potraits waren keine echten Menschen oder Geister. Sie waren eine Art abgespeicherte Persönlichkeit, deren Erinnerungen und Äußerlichkeiten dem Verstorbenen bis aufs Haar glichen. Sie brauchten weder Essen noch Schlaf, taten jedoch gerne so als ob. Eine wunderliche Art der Magier sich an Tote zu erinnern.

Der Portrait-Albus-Dumbledore öffnete die Augen und tat so als ob er wirklich aus einem Nickerchen gerissen wurde.

„Oh, Severus, wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr unterhalten.“

„Hmm.“, machte Severus. „Wir hatten auch lange nichts mehr zu bereden.“

„In der Tat. Ich frage mich warum?“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Sie sind doch allwissend ...“

„Bin ich das?“, fragte Dumbledore zurück.

„Man hat es zumindest immer gern behauptet. Was war der Fehler in der Schlacht von Hogwarts? Warum hat es nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte?“

„Zerbrechen Sie sich immer noch den Kopf über diese Frage?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Hin und wieder, ja. Meine Hypothese ist ja, dass Sie, die Genialität in Person, etwas übersehen haben. Ich frage mich seit Jahren, was es wohl gewesen sein könnte.“, sagte Severus.

„Nun, was soll ich Ihnen antworten? Ich bin tot.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Sicher, aber sie haben alles in ihrem Kopf. Sie können immer noch dort an der Wand herumhängen und Theorien durch ihren großen Verstand geistern lassen.“

„Also bin ich so etwas wie ein Nachschlagewerk? Eine Enzyklopädie des Versagens?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Das haben Sie jetzt gesagt.“, antwortete Severus.

„Zuweilen fühle ich mich so.“, gab Dumbledores Portrait seltsam offen zu. „Niemand glaubt es, wenn ich das sage, aber ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, die ich bereue.“

„Oh, die da wären?“, fragte Severus. Der echte, lebende Dumbledore hatte immer ein arges Problem damit sein Scheitern öffentlich zuzugeben.

„Wo soll ich da anfangen? Hundertfünfzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, um jede Menge Fehler zu begehen.“

„Nennen Sie mir doch einfach ihren Schlimmsten.“, sagte Severus.

„Meine ärgsten Verfehlungen? Hmm, vermutlich dass ich nicht genug auf andere gehört habe. Dass ich immer dachte ich allein müsse alles richten. Wohl ein familiäres Problem von uns Dumbledores. Und immer war ich auf der Suche nach Menschen, die ich in dieses Dilemma mit hineinziehen konnte.“

„Sie waren ein Schachspieler, Albus. Immer auf der Suche nach Bauern, die man strategisch opfern konnte, um den König Matt zu setzen. Ich muss es wissen, ich war ein Bauer. Genauso wie Harry Potter oder die gute Minerva. Manche von uns wussten, dass sie Ihre Bauern waren und andere kamen nie im Leben darauf. Sie hatten die Eigenschaft, dass Menschen Ihnen bedingungslos vertrauten, obwohl sie besser daran getan hätten es nicht zu tun.“

„Severus, warum führen wir dieses Gespräch?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Es ist etwas passiert und ich weiß nicht wie ich es deuten soll.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ah ja?“

„Es gibt trotz des Sieges des Dunklen Lords immer noch Menschen, die sich an Sie erinnern, ja, an den Orden und an ihre Pläne. Und alle Fragen sich was in jener Nacht vor zwölf Jahren passiert ist. Warum ihr genialer Plan fehlgeschlagen ist. Ich kann es nicht beantworten, so sehr ich auch darüber nachdenke.“

„Ich mag nur noch eine Erinnerung auf einem Stück Leinwand sein, aber mich hat die Sache ebenso beschäftigt. Schon witzig, wir Magier verewigen unsere Toten mit all ihren Persönlichkeiten, Erinnerungen und Problemen und so können sie sich intellektuell noch mit Dingen beschäftigen, die zu ihren Lebzeiten als unlösbar galten. Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass wir Zauberer das je richtig berücksichtigen. Ein Portrait sollte keine Nachforschungen anstellen können, oder?“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore Nachforschungen angestellt. Selbst in diesem wahrhaft beschränkten Zustand war es immer noch der Dumbledore, der ein Nein nicht akzeptieren konnte.

„So?“, machte Severus.

„Es war womöglich gar kein Fehler, Severus. Weder Ihrer, noch meiner, noch ein Zufall. Die Horcruxe sind zweifellos allesamt zerstört worden. Aber warum weilt Lord Voldemort dann noch unter den Lebenden? Warum konnte er nicht sterben, obwohl er es sollte? Ich fürchte auf diese Antwort habe ich immer noch keine zufrieden stellende Antwort.“

„Besser als gar keine Antwort.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Wissen Sie, was ein Paradoxon ist?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Die Theorie, dass sich etwas nicht so verhält wie es sollte. Ein Stein fällt nicht zu Boden, sondern fliegt in die Luft, obwohl man ihn fallen gelassen hat.“, antwortete Severus.

„Genau. In der magischen Theorie kommt so etwas hin und wieder vor. Besonders bei sehr mächtiger Magie. Die Horcruxe wurden zerstört, doch sie haben nicht getan, was sie normaler Weise tun. Vielleicht hat auch die lange Verbindung zu Voldemort dafür gesorgt. Erst recht, wenn man verrückt genug ist seine Seele sieben Mal zu teilen. Es gibt kein lebendes Beispiel für die Auswirkungen solcher Magie. Geht man von den üblichen Mustern der Magie aus, dann müsste jemand, der so oft sein Innerstes teilte daran zugrunde gehen. Stattdessen aber geschah nichts. Es ist als würde man vorwärts gehen, aber stattdessen tragen einen die Beine rückwärts. Es ist eben ein Paradoxon. Es dürfte gar nicht existieren.“

„Hmm, damit ist der Dunkle Lord seinem Ziel eine Art Gott zu werden verblüffend nahe gekommen. Selbst wenn er diesen Umstand nur einer Laune der Natur zu verdanken hat.“ , sagte Severus.

„Vielleicht weiß er es selbst nicht einmal warum das so ist.“, bemerkte Dumbledore. „Die Aufgabe ihn zu vernichten wird dadurch unlösbar.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn ins All schießen? Sollen sich die Außerirdischen mit ihm herumärgern.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Jetzt werden Sie wieder sarkastisch.“, tadelte Dumbledore ihn.

„Aber natürlich. Ohne meinen Sarkasmus wäre das alles ja auch nicht zu ertragen.“, antwortete Severus.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Dumbledore tat wieder so als würde er in seinem Stuhl schlafen. Severus hingegen stand mit dem Glas in der Hand mitten im Raum und wirkte so plötzlich ohne Gesprächspartner etwas absurd. Warum auch nicht? Die letzten Stunden waren schließlich an Absurdität nicht zu überbieten.

Narzissa trat ein und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Hast du Lucius gesehen? Ich suche ihn schon den ganzen Morgen.“

„Ich glaube, er ist bereits gegangen.“, antwortete Severus und stellte das Glas in seiner Hand ab.

„Ach, wirklich?“, fragte Narzissa weiterhin verwundert. „Nun, egal, ich wollte ohnehin mit dir reden.“

„Ja?“, sagte Severus.

„Hab ein Auge auf Violett.“

„Hab ich das nicht immer?“, fragte Severus.

„Sie ahnt, dass wir Erwachsenen einiges zu verbergen haben.“

„So wie ich das sehe hat sich das ohnehin erledigt.“, sagte Severus. „Die Geheimnisse haben sich mit deinem Ex-Mann verflüchtigt.“

„Du hast hoffentlich nichts Dummes angestellt.“, ermahnte Narzissa ihn.

„Nein, wenn dann hat Lucius sich in Dinge hineingeritten, aber das soll nicht unsere Sorge sein.“, erwiderte Severus.

„Warum? Was hat er getan?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Das lässt sich schwer einschätzen.“, wich Severus der Frage aus.

„Geht es um diese Verschwörungssache?“

„Hmm.“, machte Severus. „Ich werde mich nicht daran beteiligen. Seine Geschichte ist nicht wasserdicht. Ich werde gewiss niemanden damit belästigen, schon gar nicht den Dunklen Lord. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, uns mit so etwas aufzusuchen.“

„Er hat sich sehr verändert.“, sagte Narzissa. „Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich ich geheiratet habe und schon gar nicht der Mann, den ich verlassen habe. Er ist mir fremd geworden und auf eine sonderbare Art tut es mir leid um ihn.“

„Ja, sonderbar.“, antwortete Severus leise. „Komm, gehen wir nah unten.“


End file.
